minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Borasse
Borasse (LORE-uh-SEE) are medium-sized mobs that are found exclusively in Bojkreg, one of the three side-dimensions of the Shadowlands. They are quite useful for farming items required for many different important recipes. Description Lore TBC Tactics *Health: 50 <3 (100 health total) *Size: 6 blocks tall (twice the height of an Enderman) *Drops: 1-3 Flawed Fabrics, 0-2 Night Essences, 0-1 Sinister Pelts, 0-1 Borassilk (Rare Drop) *XP: 20 Borasse are quite difficult to fight because of their annoyingly common habit of teleporting away from the Player if they so much as catch a glimpse of him/her. When left alone, Borasse simply stand staring in one direction, and will only move if there is no mob around them for a 40 block radius. Considering that they are already fairly rare, it may take some time before the Player is able to kill one. In order to approach a Borasse without scaring it, the Player must sneak up on them (shift button). This, however, will only get you so far, as the Borasse will teleport away if the Player gets anywhere closer than 8 blocks, even with sneaking. From this range you must use a ranged weapon, such as a bow or a snowball, to get its attention. Once this happens, the Borasse will growl and teleport away - however, the teleportation sound is louder and higher-pitched, which will signify that the Borasse has turned hostile and will start attacking the Player. Borasse are rather weak mobs considering their low health (compared to other mobs native to Bojkreg), but they have a very high resistance to weapons not made in the Shadowlands. The only non-Shadowlands weapon they will take regular damage from is regular arrows shot by a bow - so long as you can hit them first. Borasse are quite slow, but they will frequently teleport away to avoid attacks and then proceed to attack the Player from behind. Their only attack is thrashing around their wings, which does 3 <3 of damage to a Player with no armor. What they lack in speed, health, and attack is made up by their ability to regenerate health - about 2 <3 every three seconds. Their regeneration will start to slow the more they get damaged, which will cause them to teleport with more frequency. When Borasse are at 20 <3 or below, their regeneration ability is disabled. However, if they do not take any damage for more than a period of 6 seconds, they will get their regeneration back. Be careful when killing them, as they will sound off a loud call before death that attracts other Shadowlands mobs to the Player's location. Farming Borasse will be attracted to dark areas, especially caves or places underground. A possible farm is to set up a line of dispensers in a dark area that will be triggered with pressure plates (they will shoot snowballs), which the Borasse will walk over when entering the cave/dark place. This farm gets rid of the hassle of trying to find Borasse in broad daylight and automatically makes them hostile for you. Whoever sets up the dispensers is who the Borasse will target once they are shot by the snowballs, triggering their hostile mode and enabling a fight. To prevent unwanted Borasse attacks, the player could simply put a torch or a source of light in their farm when it is not in use. Habitat Borasse spawn in the hills biome, having an 18% chance of spawning every 5 x 5 area of Night Grass. Cooperation Being as scared of other mobs as they are, Borasse do not interact directly, whether positively or harmfully, with any other mob, as they will simply get scared and teleport away. They are not spawned by any boss fights, either. Trivia *Though they are attracted to darkness, Borasse oddly do not spawn at night. *Borasse are one of the only two mobs that spawn in the hills, the other being Runners. *Borasse drop the lowest amount of XP and health out of all the Shadowlands mobs. *Borasse are the only Shadowlands mobs that have 4 drops. **The only other mobs in the entire game that drop four items are skeletons, which have a chance of dropping Bones, Arrows, Bows (rare), and Skeleton Heads. However, the Skeleton Head is only dropped when the skeleton is killed by a charged creeper's explosion, while Borasse have a chance of dropping all their potential drops via Player kills. *Both Borasse and Sinister Creepers drop Sinister Pelts, while Night Essences are common drops of nearly all Bojkreg mobs. *Borasse are one of the three neutral Bojkreg mobs. The other two are Kovai and Haolin Dragons. Category:Mob Variations Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Bojkreg Mobs Category:Shadowlands Mobs Category:Slow Mobs Category:Item-Dropping Mobs Category:Rare Mobs Category:Purple Category:Blue Category:Yellow Category:Multicolored